Your obsession
by D2L
Summary: /REPUBLISH!/Keputusasaan membuatnya pandangannya tertutup kabut gelap. Dia tidak bisa merasakan paa-apa lagi kecuali rasa obsesinya utnuk memiliki gadis itu. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari masih ada cahaya penerang yang bersedia berada di samping. Pyscho!kyu and Poor!Min. /Newbie/ R n R again Please! *Puppy eyes*


**Your obsession **

**By Lee Lolina**

**Pair: Kyumin. Tetapi tidak terlalu kelihatan =_=**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: Keputusasaan membuatnya pandangannya tertutup kabut gelap. Dia tidak bisa merasakan paa-apa lagi kecuali rasa obsesinya utnuk memiliki gadis itu. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari masih ada cahaya penerang yang bersedia berada di samping.**

**Author's POV**

"Aku tidak bisa menggengammu. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Bagaimana kalau kubuat saja kau menjadi bonekaku? Supaya aku bisa menyentuhmu tiap hari. Kau bisa terus berada di sisiku tanpa aku takut untuk kehilanganmu," ucapmu sambil tertawa kesetanan. Dengan sangat keras kau menghantam kaca yang ada di depannya. Tangannya mulai tertusuk pecahan kaca itu dan lalu mengeluarkan darah.

Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan rencana yang disusunnya. Kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Kau terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari di luar kamar miliknya berdiri seseorang yang menatapnya dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan nanar dan sedih. Kau sudah terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan segalanya.

Orang itu perlahan menguatkan hatinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Kau berbalik saat melihat pintumu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan orang yang sudah sangat kau kenal.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya dengan cara seperti ini." Dia tersenyum manis, tetapi sayangnya itu hanyalah sesuatu yang dipaksakan.

Kau menatapnya dengan senyuman licik. Rencana lain terbesit dipikiranmu dan kau yakin kali ini kau bsia menjalankannya dengan sempurna, tanpa cacat, dan akan segera menjadikan gadis itu sebagai milikmu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Karena aku akan segera mendapatkannya," ucapmu sambil tak lupa tetap memunculkan senyuman yang sangat licik itu.

"Umma-mu sudah menunggumu dari tadi di bawah. Sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian santap, Kyu," ucap orang itu.

"Ne," jawabmu yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun sedangkan kau langsung pergi tanpa penatap orang itu, orang yang merupakan temanmu. Kau pergi ke ruang makan tnapa mempedulokannanya

Temanmu itu mengikutimu di belakang dalam diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Dia tahu kau sedang senang dan kau sedang berpikir tentang hal itu sambil melanjutkan jalanmu. Jika dia berbicara padamu, kau pasti akan langsung membentaknya. Dia sudah sering mendapatkannya. Dan dia tidak ingin mendapatnya lagi.

Saat kalian berdua sampai, umma-mu menatap kalian berdua dengan tatapan hangat. "Ayo, makan. Makanan sudah siap. Kau juga, Sungmin, ya?" ucap umma-mu.

Temanmu yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum dan lalu berkata,"Maaf, ajumma. Tetapi masih ada tugas yang ingin kukerjakan."

Sungmin lalu berpamitan dengan kalian berdua dan segera pergi dari rumah itu. Sebelum itu kau berkata,"Kita akan bertemu kembali besok di sekolah. Kau harus datang,ya? aku akan segera memiliki yang apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Sungmin menatapmu dengan pandangan ngeri dan umma-mu menatapmu dengan pandangan bingung. Entah mengapa temanmu itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan mengerikan terjadi besok, tepatnya sesuatu yang mengerikan yang akan kau buat. Dia hanya berharap sugestinya itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

**Keesokan harinya**

Di sekolahmu tiba-tiba saja sangat ribut, bukan hanya murid-murid saja yang membuat keributan itu, bahkan para guru juga lari kemana-mana mencari sesuatu. Ah, tepatnya seseorang.

Kau tersenyum tersembunyi melihat kekacauan yang baru saja kau ciptakan. Kau berusaha menyembunyikannya karena jika tidak maka mereka semua akan dengan mudah menebak siapa pelakunya.

Sungmin, teman baikmu menatapmu dengan pandangan ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Jangan katakan kau membunuhnya!" desisnya dengan nada yang sangat berbahaya. Sebuetulnya dia ingin meneriakimu tetapi diurungkannya. Dia tidak mau kau terkena masalah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menjadikannya boneka milikku supaya dia tidak bisa dimiliki siapa-siapa. Akulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya yang memilikinya!" kau berusaha mengecilkan suaramu yang diliputi dengan rasa senang yang sangat tinggi.

Sungmin memandangmu dengan tatapan syok dan ngeri. Kau baru saja mendeklarsikan bahwa kau sudah membunuh gadis itu. Tidak. Sugestinya menjadi kenyataan. Kenapa kau bisa berbuat nekat seperti ini?

"Di mana kau meletakannya," desis Sungmin kembali.

Kau berpikir sejenak dan kemudian kau menyudahinya stelah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sungmin. "Hmm... sebetulnya aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya. Tetapi karena kau sahabatku maka aku akan memberitahukannya," ucapnya sambi tersenyum.

Kau dengan cepat menariknya keluar dari kelas. Kau tidak mempedulikan guru yang masih ada di sana. Lagipula kenapa kau harus peduli? Guru itu juga tidak akan menghukummu karena pelajaran sedang tidak berlangsung. Semua orang sibuk mencari orang yang baru saja kau tangkap.

Kau dan dia pergi ke halaman sekolah yang sepi. Kalian berjalan menuju salah satu bangunan di sana yang tertutupi rindangnya pohon besar yang ada di depannya. Bangunan itu tadinya adalah gedung olahraga. Tetapi karena kebakaran menggenasakan beberpa tahun yang lalu. Bangunan itu jadinya terbengkalai bahkan mungkin sudah dilupakan.

Kau mulai memegang gangang pintu yang sudah mulai bergarat. Kau mendorongnya. Kemudian kau masuk terlebih dahulu dan mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu yang masih bisa berfungsi.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat apa yang ada di tengah ruangan, sedangkan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tersenyum melihat hasil karyamu yang terlihat sangat hidup. Sudah pasti hidup, bukan? Karena kau membuat benda yang hidup menjadi mati.

"Kau gila! Kau membunuhnya!" teriaknya dengan sangat kencang.

Kau memandangnya dengan tatapan innocent, kau berrtanya-tanya kenapa dia mengataimu seperti itu? Apa hasil karya ini belum terlalu bagus untuk mendapat pujian.

Kau melangkah meninggalkan dirinya menuju boneka yang baru saja kau awetkan itu. Ah, kau tahu sekarang apa yang membuatmu tidak pantas untuk mendapat pujian utnuk sementara waktu. Ada sebuah luka besar yang dibuatnya saat gadis itu memberontak saat dia menangkapnya. Luka itu memang menggangu pemandangan.

Kau melakukan sesuatu pada luka itu. Kau membuatnya menjadi tidak kasat mata dengan caramu. Kau tersenyum puas melihat kembali hasil karyamu. Tetapi tidak dengan orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangmu.

"Kau gila! Kau terlalu terobsesi padanya sampai bisa-bisanya kau membunuhnya! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pihak sekolah!" Dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkanmu di dalam gedung tersebut tanpa mempedulikanmu yang masih memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

Sungmin dengan sangat cepat berlari. Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Tanpa mempedulikan apa-apa lagi, dia dengan cepat menerobos masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! berani sekali kau masuk tanpa permisi," seru sang kepala sekolah.

Sungmin dengan cepat memperbaiki napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan segera mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakannnya,"K-kyuhyun."

"Apa?" sang kepala sekola tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud sungmin menyebut nama murid teladan itu.

"K-kyuhyun. Di-dia t-telah membunuh Victoria-sshi di gedung olahraga yang terbengkalai di taman sekolah!" teriak Sungmin.

Dia lalu dengan cepat menutup matanya dan mengingit bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menatap mata kepala sekolah yang menujukkan raut tidak percaya, marah dan sejenisnya.

"Kau bercanda," ucap sang kepala sekolah dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Dia memberanikan membuka matanya dan menatap sang kepala sekolah.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Anda bisa melihat buktinya jika pergi ke sana. Anda akan menemukan Kyuhyun di sana beserta dengan sidik jari yang membuat luka-luka di sepanjang tubuh Victoria-sshi sampai dia meninggal," ucap Sungmin.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hari sudah petang. Biasanya ini adalah waktu dimana para murid sebagian besar sudah berada di rumah dan hanya beberapa yang mempunyai urusan penting yang akan tetap berada di sini. tetapi sepertinya hari ini tidak berlaku seperti itu. Tak ada satupun murid yang pulang. Sebetulnya tidak ada yang memperbolehkan mereka pulang, terutama para polisi yang datang atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan kepala sekolah beberapa lalu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Murid berprestasi di sekolah itu baru saja membunuh anak kepala yayasan. Gadis yang bernama Victoria.

Kini Kyuhyun harus mendekam dalam penjara karena perbuatannya. Karena obsesi berlebihannya pada gadis yang dicsukainya.

**1 bulan kemudian**

"Kau mendapatkan tamu, Kyuhyun-sshi," ucap salah satu penjaga penjara tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan satu ikat kunci dan membuka pintu sel milikmu. Dia mengiringmu masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan kecil yang terisolasi. Di sana ada seseorang yang sangat kau kenal duduk menunggumu.

Penjaga itu muali memasukkanmu ke dalam ruangan isolasi tersebut dan lalu menguncimu bersama dengan orang tersbut. Merka memberikan kau dan dia waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk saling berbicara.

"Kenapa kau mengunjungiku?" tanyamu dengan sinis. Sejak kejadian itu kau membencinya dan tidak berharap utnuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi syang perkabulanmu tidak terkabulkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Sepertinya kau sehat bugar saja selama di sini," jawabnya, tak lupa juga dengan senyuman manis yang tersinggung di wajahnya.

Kau menganggap itu adalah sebuah tipuan belaka utnuk menjebakmu kembali. Kau membalas perkataannya dengan nada yang lebih sinis. "Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan setelah membuatku masuk ke tempat ini? aku sungguh harus berterima kasih padamu yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," ucapmu.

"Itu semua untuk kebaikanmu. Kau sudah kelewatan dan sudah gila. Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu yang kukenal. Kau harus dididik kembali agar kau kembali ke jalan yang benar. Kau perlu bertanggung jawab karena telah merenguh nayawa orang yang tidak bersalah," ucapnya.

Kau mengebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Ada perkataannya yang tidak kau setuju. Dia membuatmu marah.

"Kau bilang aku gila? Ya, aku gila. Aku gila karenanya dan kau bilang dia bukan orang yang tidak bersalah? Dialah yang paling bersalah akan semua ini. dia membuatku menjadi sepreti ini. kalau saja dia melihatku, kalau saja dia menjadi milikku maka aku-" ucapanmu berhenti saat dia memelukmu tiba-tiba.

"Memang bukan salahmu. Tetapi rasa ingin memilikinya yang berlebihan itu yang membuatmu seperti ini. itulah yang harus diperbaiki dan ini adalah tempat yang cocok. Selain kau akan menjalani hukumanmu, para polisi itu juga akan mengirim petugas rumah sakit unutk rutin memeriksan kepribadianmua," ucapnya.

Kau bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi bajumu. Dia menangis entah apa alasannya. Kau mengangkat dagunya untuk melihat wajahnya yang menagis. Satu hal yang kasu sadari. Kenapa matamu tidak pernah menyadarii kecantikan ini?

Kau sadar mata ini begitu cantik. Wajahnya mulus dan sangat manis untuk ukuran namja. Kulit mulus seputih susu yang menggiurkan. Kenapa dirinya tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan ini? bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba kalian tersentak dan saling melepas pelukan itu ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia segera menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa dikedua kelopak mata miliknya.

"Waktu kalian sudah habis." Sang penjaga lalu memasang borgol kembali pada kedua tangan milikmu dan membawanmu pergi kembali ke dalam sel tahaan milikmu.

Tak lama kemudian kau sampai di depan sel tahanmu. Sang penjaga membuka borgol itu dan penjaga itu segera memasukaknmu kembali di sana. Kau tersenyum, sama seperti saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan gadis itu dan tertarik padanya saat sudah berada di dalam.

Kau membaringkan diirmu di tempat tidur simpel yang ada di dalam tahanmu. Kau memandang langit-langit beton yang ada di sana. Kau memandangnya, tetapi kau tidak betul-betul memandangnya karena ada sesuatu yang kini menganggu pikiranmu. Tetapi kau kemudian menggelengkan kepalamu.

Tidak mungkin. Gadis itu bahkan lebih cantik darinya dan lagi dia masih normal, ingat? Kau bahkan masih menutup hatimu dan mengatakan kau tidak mungkin melupakan wajah tanpa dosa milik gadis itu yang sangat cantik dan masih menganggap dia hiudp dan akan segera mengunjungimu sama seperti dirinya.

Kau masih belum bisa melihat cahaya penerangmu yang sesunggunya,ya? Gadis yang kau sukai saja sudah mati dan kau masih memikirkannya? Egomu terlalu besar kawan. Tetapi sebentar lagi kau akan menyadarinya. Ah, sepertinya kau tidak perlu menyadarinya karena...

... itu akan berbahaya bagi tokoh yang sangat berbaik hati seperti dirinya.

**3 bulan kemudian**

Dirinya kembali datang mengunjungimu. Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang mengelonjak di dalam dirimu. Tetapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa kau sadari, dia memandangmu dengan raut sedih atas perlakuanmu.

Dirinya membawa bingkisan buah-buahan di tangannya dan lalu berkata,"Umma-mu menitip ini untuk diberikan padamu. Maaf, jika kau menginginkannya datang. Dia tidak bisa karena terlalu sibuk bekerja." Tak lupa dengan seulas senyuman dia mengatakannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang lagi ke sini," ucapmu dengan nada sinis.

Dia tergidik. "Maaf, aku hanya datang ke sini utnuk mengantarkan titipan umma-mu," ucapnya.

"Maaf, katamu? Seharusnya kau harus meminta maaf pada Victoria. Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu denganku! Kau membuatku terkirim ke sini sehingga tidak bisa melihatnya lagi! Katakan dimana bonekaku yang cantik kau sembunyikan!" teriakmu. Kau marah. Itu kelihatannya. Tetapi kau menikmati melihat tatapan takutnya apalagi air matanya yang membuatnya menjadi cantik menurutmu.

"Dia sudah mati! Kau yang membunuhnya! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau membunuhnya. Kau tidak bisa lagi melihatnya. Kau membunuhnya. Sudah seharusnya kau masuk ke sini untuk mendapat ganjarannya, kan? Kau membunuhnya! Kenapa otakmu yang cerdas itu bisa berubah menjadi gila seperti ini!" serunya. Suaranya tidak kalah keras darimu.

Kalian membuat keributan. Para petugas penjara dengan segera menuju ruangan yang kalian gunakan untuk melihat apa yang kemungkinan tahanan mereka lakukan pada pengunjung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang petugas pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

Kau, Cho Kyuhyun, dengan cepat digiring kembali ke dalam sel penjara milikmu. Kautersenyum disaat perjalananmu. Ini menyenangkan, bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada sewaktu kau menstalker gadis itu, pikirmu.

**7 bulan kemudian**

Cukup lama dia tidak mengunjungimu setelah insiden itu. Tetapi kau yakin dia pasti akan datang lagi dan instingmu itu terbukti karena kali ini ada panggilan untukmu lagi. Ada seorang pengunjung untukmu. Walaupun mereka tidak memberitahukan siapa, tetapi kau yakin itu pasti dia.

"Buat apa lagi kau datang ke sini?" tanyamu dengan sinis. Sekali lagi kau mendapkakan aura tidak suka terhadap kehadirannya. Tetapi berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu.

"Kau masih berpikir Victoria masih hidup?" tanyanya dengan lemas.

"Dia tidak pernah mati. Dia hidup. Kenapa kau harus menayakan pertanyaan konyol itu?" Kau menjawab, tetapi kau bertanya pertanyaan yang lainnya lagi.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya duduk sambil menundukkan wajah miliknya. Kau tidak bsia melihat wajahnya dan kau membenci hal itu.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu." Dengan cepat dia pergi dari sana. Tapi kau menahan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini setelah membuatku tidak bertemu dengan Victoria selama ini." Kau menunjukkan sebuah seringai yang sangat mengerikan untuknya.

Dia merinding dan dengan keras dia mendorongmu hingga jatuh. Dia berlari meninggalkan ruang kunjungan itu.

Lee Sungmin, kenapa dirinya baru sadar ada makhluk yang secantik dan semanis itu? Dia bahkan lebih menawan yang lebih cocok untuk dijadikan koleksi. Kau mengeringai. Kau sudah tidak mempedulikan gadis itu. Kau sudah mendpatkan yang lebih darinya.

Sebentar lagi, pikirmu. Kau menyeringai. Kau akan segera mendapatkannya setelah keluar dari sini. dirinya harus menjadi milikmu. Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Rasa obesimu kembali bangkit.

Tidak. Ini buruk. Kau akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Dan...

... mendapatkannya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Sungmin adalah miliknya. Miliknya! Dan dia akan segera mendapatkannya setelah keluar dari tempat busuk ini.

**The End**

**A/N: Saya adalah author baru! Berbaik hatilah pada saya untuk memberikan review penyemangat untuk berkarya. Review please? *puppy eyes***


End file.
